In a conventional friction clutch for a manual transmission in an automotive vehicle, the vehicle engine produces power and inertia impulses which will drive the engaged clutch with an irregular series of thrusts with the transmission in neutral and the engine at idle rpm. These impulses are transmitted through the clutch and transmission input shaft to the transmission gears which becomes excited, resulting in oscillation through their backlash space to produce objectionable rattle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,955, a driven plate assembly is disclosed utilizing a helical connection between an inner hub and an outer hub to allow relative axial movement between the hubs to dissipate the engine impulses. Also, in copending application Ser. No. 556,517, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,136, a cam and ramp arrangement is shown for translation of rotary to axial motion to overcome the engine impulses. The present invention relates to an improved approach to this problem providing simplification of the clutch structure.